Surreptitious
by majesticflowerchild
Summary: Korey Valance was Cherry's cousin. She was a wild child. She was different. She changed the lives of everyone in Tulsa, greaser and Soc alike. This is her story. (Rating subject to change)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is a new Outsiders fix! This one isn't really centered around one of the boys like my other one is. It is also a lot more dramatic. It was inspired by a prompt sent by Emolichic1… thanks for the awesome idea! Anyway, on with it!**

Cherry Valance had everything. She had a large house in a nice part of Tulsa. She was a cheerleader at her high school. People loved cheerleaders. She had exquisite grades, which got her constant praise from peers and teachers. And above that all, she had the best boyfriend a girl could ask for.

His name was Ponyboy Curtis.

He was also intelligent, ranking near the top of his class. He was pretty tough too. Ano he was attractive. Heck, his whole family was attractive. But… he was also a greaser.

People always whispered when they were together. How could such a beautiful girl date such a dirty, good for nothing greaser boy?

The couple had gotten used to the talk that followed them around town, though. It was nothing more than annoying at this point. Everyone knew that they were a thing, and they were a thing that was not to be messed with. It wasn't like Cherry was the first Soc girl to date a greaser, right?

••••••

It was a sunny, spring day when everything started. Flowers bloomed in reds, pinks, whites. People walked around shorts eating ice cream and drinking Coke. The air was filled with the sound of birds chirping and children laughing. It was a perfect day hangout with friends at a diner and drink as many milkshakes as ones heart desired. So that is exactly what Cherry did.

It was just her and Pony in this run down diner in the middle of town. It wasn't the cleanest place, but they served the best milkshakes in Oklahoma, and that's all that mattered.

They sat in the corner booth that they always took, talking about school, family, even more school, and even more family. They drank shake after shake after shake, occasionally ordering something different, like a basket of French fries that they ate in a minute or so.

"My cousin moving in to Tulsa today." Cherry said after finishing off another milkshake.

"Cool." Pony replied, mouth full of French fries. Cherry looked away in disgust. "What's their name?"

"Oh, right. Her name is Korey." Pony nodded before looking down at his food.

"I think I'll bring her out to lunch one day." Cherry blabbered on. Pony sighed. He loves the girl, but she talked so damn much. "You know, so she can get a feel of the place. You will be there, of course. You can probably even bring one of your friends. Not that Dallas Winston though. I don't think that those two would get along all too well."

"Alright, Cher. Give me a time and a place and I will be there." He replied.

And with that, their conversation ended, leaving them to the peace and quiet of milkshakes and the springtime.

••••••

Cherry had a very pink bedroom. Pink walls, pink bed sheets, pink blankets. Everything in her room was an array of pink-tinted galore… But Cherry didn't like it one bit. Her parents didn't want her to change the room, because in doing so, it would "lower the house value", but Cherry knew the family was in no rush to move.

The red-headed girl sat in her pink room painting her toe nails. They were not going to be pink. Instead they were a lilac, because that was a color Cherry liked quite a lot. It reminded her of springtime, which was convenient because it was spring.

So Cherry sat, carefully painting her nail with delicacy and precision, careful not to get one drop on her skin or the floor. This, however, failed to happen, because a poor Cheryl Valance was startled half to death by the ringing of the phone. She didn't have time to worry about her messy nails as she picked up the phone, though, because on the other end was none other than Korey Valance, Tulsa's new sweetheart and wild child.

"Hey hon!" Said the Korey. Cherry's cousin had a distinct voice. It was very southern, but only at certain times with certain words.

"Korey! Hi!" Cherry said with much delight. "Have you guys moved in yet? Well, I mean, you must've if you are calling me right now!"

"Yeah. We are just settling in now. You know the family, all hard working and whatnot. We've already finished unpacking!"

"Wow!" There was a pause for a moment before Cherry continued. "Hey, are you busy tomorrow?"

"Not at all."

"Good, because I want to take you out to lunch and show you around."

"Sure!" Replied Korey enthusiastically. "Could you meet me at my house at eleven?"

"Sure thing Korey! I'll be bringing my boyfriend with me, if that's alright."

"Of course! Bring the whole town if you'd like!"

"Ok. See you tomorrow!"

The pair said their goodbyes and hung up on each other. Cherry proceeded to call Pony, giving him the details about their planned day. He agreed, as any good boyfriend would.

Cherry was happy. Despite her bright pink room and messy nails, she was quite content with life and where it was going. Nothing can go wrong, she thought.

Little did Cheryl Valance know that that one interaction with her cousin would be what changed her life in Tulsa forever, and it can be said now that it was not changed for the better.

 **I really hope you enjoyed this first chapter of a new series. It wasn't as long as I hoped it would be, but this wasn't exactly the most eventful chapter, so to speak. I can assure that it can only get better from here, and that it will. My posting schedule may be a bit weird because I have two docs to work on now, but don't worry about it too much. I'll try and keep up.**

 **That's all I have to say. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review. If you haven't already, go ready my Two-Bit+OC fanfic, "Strange Things Will Happen". It had 8 chapter atm and will keep you busy for the time being.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **I don't have much to say. I do want to thank the people who gave me a review and followed/favorited this story. It means a lot!**

If one saw Korey and Cherry Valance standing next to each other, they wouldn't be able to guess that they were related. Sure, they were cousins, but they didn't even look like that. Red hair ran in the family, but Korey missed out. Korey was still quite the looker, however. She had long brown hair and the most beautiful blue eyes that could be noticed from across a dark room.

Cherry, however, never really envied Korey. Her cousin was a force to be reckoned with. She had done it all. Shoplifting, fighting, drinking. Cherry once heard a rumor that Korey's friend once jumped off a bridge, and Korey had followed. Cherry was a good girl for the most part, and she liked it that way.

The redhead hadn't seen her brunette cousins since a family gathering three years prior to Korey's arrival in Tulsa. Cherry and her family had taken a long trip to New York where the rest of her extended family resided. She hadn't seen any of them since. Not until Korey and her family decided to make the equally long trip to Tulsa for a more permanent visit, so to speak.

Cherry didn't know what to expect after three years of being away from her cousin. People don't change much in three years. Cherry thought. Boy, was she wrong.

••••••

Korey saw a shock of red hair walking down the street and knew immediately who it was. There had to be tons of redheads in Tulsa, Oklahoma, but Korey recognized her cousin without a doubt. Cherry was the only red head she knew who would dare wear orange.

Korey headed in Cherry's direction, both of their smiles widening. It had been a while.

Cherry hadn't changed at all. Same hair, same posture, same freckles. She looked so similar to three years ago, whereas Korey had transformed drastically. She was no longer a girl, but a woman. Curves in places Cherry didn't know could curve, long hair braided down her back, and quite a few more inches in Cherry. Then again, the redhead had never been that tall.

"Cherry!" Called Korey, waving at her cousin while picking up pace

"Hey!" Responded Cherry as they neared until they embraced. It had been only three years, but it had felt longer than that.

The hug lasted only a moment, for Korey wasn't all too fond of hugs. She pulled away and looked at Cherry, sizing her up. Maybe she had changed a bit. While everything had stayed the same physically, she seemed more confident and carefree then she did before. Korey smiled at this realization. She knew what it was like in Cherry's shoes, and it wasn't always pretty.

"How have you been Korey?" Cherry asked as the walked back in the direction of the home.

Korey looked at the house and sighed. "Busy. I've been really busy."

"You seem like you need a break." Cherry said, looking around the street to look for any familiar houses or faces. "Why don't I take you out for lunch and show you around town?"

"Cherry," Korey started, biting her nails. "I would love to, but you know my parents. They won't let me leave till we've finished unpacking."

"Cmon Korey, I'm sure they'll understand. I'm your cousin, for Gods sakes!"

"Okay, okay, I'll ask."

Korey made her way back inside her new home, leaving Cherry outside to wait. It hadn't been more than a minute when Cherry felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see not her cousin, but a tall, blonde girl dressed in messy yet stylish clothes. Cherry labeled her as a hippie. She had recognized this girl, but she wasn't able to put a name to the face.

"Hey!" The girl exclaimed. "You must be Korey's cousin!"

Cherry shifted uncomfortably. "I am, yeah. And you are…"

"Oh, right, sorry. I am Cynthia. I live next door to Korey. We talked a bit this morning when she arrived."

"Well that's good. It's nice to see she is already making friends around here." In that moment, Korey came rushing out of the house towards the two girls. She wore a big smile.

"Good news! I can go!" She looked over at Cynthia. "Hey! Do you want to go to lunch with us?"

Cynthia nodded before turning to Cherry. "If it all right with you."

Cherry smiled at Cynthia. "Yeah, of course. I called my boyfriend this morning. He is coming too. He is also being a friend. The more the merrier, I guess."

And off went the group to go eat lunch

••••••

Ponyboy was sat with Johnny in a booth at their favorite diner, the one with the good milkshakes. The pair had ordered milkshakes and sat silently waiting for the girls to show up.

It was quite easy for Pony to convince his friend to go the diner, surprisingly enough. Then again, Johnny never seemed to be doing much and always took the opportunity to go out with his friends, even if there were going to be strangers.

The girls arrived shortly after the waitress showed up with the boys' drinks. Pony noticed another girl with them. He recognized his girlfriends cousin from the pictures that she had shown him. Beauty seemed to be a common trait in the Valance family. The third girl was equally beautiful, but Ponyboy had no clue who she was.

The group sat down across from Pony and Johnny. Pony gave a smile to his girlfriend, followed by "Hey!"

"Hey, babe!" Cherry said with a smile. "Korey, this is Ponyboy. Pony, Korey. Oh, and this is his friend Johnny." Johnny waved. After this, everyone diverted their attention to Cynthia. "Boys, this Cynthia. She's Korey's neighbor."

"Hi!" Cynthia said with a smile.

The waitress came back and took the girls orders. Afterwards, everyone proceeded to talk. They talked about Korey's life in New York, how she liked Tulsa, school, summer, and everything in between.

It seemed like hours had passed through conversation. Everyone got along well, like they were old friends reuniting after time away. Even shy Johnny got into the conversations, growing particularly fond of Cynthia.

After milkshakes, they walked through the city, showing Korey all the best places to hang out, eat, watch movies. They stopped by the DX and said hi to Soda and Steve.

The journey around town lasted nearly into the nighttime, in which the girls decided it was time to head back to their homes. With a peck in the cheek, Cherry turned away from Pony and head back in the direction they had came.

Pony smiled. The day had gone better than he had expected. He was happy that his girl was happy. He was happy that Johnny was happy. The day couldn't have gone better.

However, this single interaction was the start of something that Ponyboy wouldn't want to get himself into. If he knew what was to come, he would have never met Korey Valance.

 **I hope you enjoy chapter two! Make sure to check out my Two-bit/OC fix "Strange Things Will Happen"! Please review, follow and favorite. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **I hope you have been enjoying this fic so far. I really enjoy writing it and I hope you all enjoy reading it! Enjoy this chapter! Warning: A bit of abuse.**

If one happened to be in Tulsa, Oklahoma on this certain night in the 60's, nothing would seem out of place. Even more so, if they found themselves outside the residence of Korey Anne Valance, all would seem well. However, if one were to catch a glimpse of what went down in the Valence house their first night in town, their idea of all things rich-everything huh and mighty- those would change.

The phone rang in Korey's bedroom. She picked it up. Cherry Valance spoke on the other end.

"Hey Korey!"

"Cherry!"

"I was wondering if you would want to go out to a drive in tonight. I know I showed you around and all today and you must be so tired bu-" Korey cut off her talkative cousin.

"I'll go." She said bluntly.

"This is great. Could you meet me at my house?"

Korey nodded before realizing that Cherry couldn't see her. "Yeah. See you soon." She hung up.

Korey got dressed in her favorite shirt, a white sleeveless button up. Every girl in New York owned one. Every American girl did. Over her shirt she wore a leather jacket. It wasn't normal for a rich girl to own one, but Korey was far from normal. She also sported her favorite shorts. They were bright red, just like her personality. She wore red lipstick and red nail polish.

Korey believed that everyone's personality had a color. She was red- fiery, passionate, unpredictable. Cherry was purple- lovely and comforting, but also royal and demanding. And Cherry's boyfriend, Ponyboy. Well he was an odd one for sure. She pegged his as green, like his eyes. He seemed to live a carefree life.

Korey hadn't learned to not judge a book by its cover.

She sat in her room looking out the window. She hadn't unpacked anything yet besides the box that held her makeup. Korey couldn't survive without her makeup. She treasured it like one would treasure a diamond or thousands of dollars. Then again, she already had both.

Korey had the privilege of growing up with money. She could have virtually anything she wanted. If only she could buy a new family.

The sound of footsteps made its way closer to Korey's room. No doubt it was her mother. Dad was still at work. Her mom on the other hand, didn't work. She was a housewife, slaving the days away cleaning and cooking and everything else a housewife would do.

Mrs. Julia Hannah Valance was a very classy woman. She had a taste for old school pearls and pink nail polish, high heels and dresses. None of these things were in the liking of her daughter however. So when Julia walked into Korey's room, she was shocked to see her daughter wearing a battered leather jacket, rolled at the sleeve.

"Korey Anne! Why are you dressed like that?" Asked .

"Mom. I am going out with Cherry tonight. She is taking me to the movies."

"You didn't ask me permission Korey. And not dressed like that." Her mother got closer, causing Korey to step back.

"Forget it mom, I'm leaving." She swerved around Julia and made her way to the doorway, but didn't make it before her mother grabbed the collar of her jacket. Her other hand grabbed Korey's wrist, squeezing tightly.

"Take it off or you're grounded." Said her mother, digging her nails deep in her skin.

Korey didn't budge. "I am not taking it off!"

"Do not raise your voice at me missy! I am your mother, not a slave. You follow my rules!" Korey laughed at the remark. She thought she was free, but Korey wasn't good at remembering that her mother didn't bluff.

Julia Hannah Valance raised her hand in the air and smacked her daughter in the jaw, making sure that her diamond ring, which she wore facing the inside of her hand, hit her particularly hard.

"Gahhh!" Screamed Korey. The ring had penetrated her skin, and she felt the blood drip down her face.

"You best call your cousin and tell her you can't go out tonight because you are grounded!" And with that Miss Julia Valance, housewife extraordinaire, walked out, slamming the door behind her.

Korey didn't call Cherry. She still planned on going out that night. When she was sure that her mom was far gone from her room, she made her way to the bedroom window and opened it. Despite being on the second floor, Korey had experience sneaking out. This house was no different than her old one.

She shimmied out the window and closed it behind her before sliding down to the edge of the roof. If she jumped just the right distance, she could land on the trash can and make a run for it.

Luckily, she made the jump. Korey couldn't have imagined what would have happened if she missed. She made her way to the sidewalk and ran through the night.

Korey's life was far from normal. She seemed so generic, but there was so much more to her then rich white Soc. That was wrong. That statement would prove incorrect in the coming hours, days, and weeks. She would be the one to turn the town upside down.

 **That was more of a filler chapter. I didn't want to make it too long by adding the drive in, so I'm saving that for the next chapter. I also don't have a computer atm so I'm writing this on my phone.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

This chapter isn't very long or eventful, but I wanted a chapter where the characters develop some sort of relationship with one another. Also I'm on vacation and writing is limited.

The smell of butter and cigarettes flooded Korey's nostrils. She had never been to a place quite like this particular drive in before. She had been to drive-ins in New York, but they had always been a lot more organized then this one. Teenagers scurried around, searching for friends, getting food, looking for trouble. Some people didn't even bring a car. Korey and her cousin were one of those people.

"Don't worry, Kor. Pony said he was able to convince one of his friends to drive his car up here." Said Cherry reassuringly.

"Right." Sighed Korey. The pair stood beside the concession stand, holding popcorn and sodas. It was safe to say that Cherry was much more patient then her cousin, judging from Korey's moans and groans.

Korey looked around at the people that were hanging out at the movies that night. Most of them were Socs. This was Soc territory after all. Girls with hair curled and pinned up. Boys in dressy clothes that most people would never wear on a daily basis. A few greasers stood around, mostly in their cars or near the fence, avoiding any conversation with the rich kids.

To someone who didn't know her, Korey would appear to be a greaser. The leather jacket was enough to say that. Without it, she would Soc through and through. But Korey Valance has always liked being different.

Korey was staring off in the distance when Cherry tapped her shoulder.

"They're here." Said her red headed cousin, leading her to the area where all the cars were parked. They stopped in front of one of them, and old car that Korey didn't identify. She wasn't one for cars.

Cherry opened the door and let her Korey in and followed after her. A voice came from tube drivers seat that Korey didn't recognize.

"Hey Cherry-Bomb." Said the voice. Cherry frowned and turned to her boyfriend.

"Pony," she started, sounding irratated. "Why is Dallas here?" It was clear that Cherry didn't like him, and she wanted him to know.

"Sorry, babe, it's just that-"

Dally interupted. "Cmon Cher, I ain't that bad! Who's your friend?"

Cherry didn't reply.

"I'm Korey. Her cousin." Dally turned back, giving Korey a good view of his face. He looked tough… and drunk. He observed her, taking in her face.

"Naw. You ain't her cousin. You're a greaser. And you aren't a redhead either."

"I am not a greaser." Stated Korey. "And just because i don't have red hair doesn't mean I'm not related to Cherry." Dally just smirked before turning to look at the screen.

The movie was some chick flick, and none of them were quite interested. Nevertheless, they still watched, except for Dally, who was busy trying to flirt with the cousins. Neither of them gave in. Cherry blushed a bit though.

"I'm hungry." Said Korey after a while. The rest of them agreed.

"I can go get us some food." Announced Ponyboy, holding up a wad of cash in his hand. "Whadda yall want?"

"Popcorn!"

"Coke!"

"Chocolate!"

"Could I get a Coke too?"

Pony was overwhelmed with voices asking him for food. He couldn't keep track of what everyone wanted. Luckily, Korey had a good memory. "I'll go with you." She said. "I know what they all want." Pony nodded.

The two climbed out of the car and walked silently to the concession stand. Korey listed off what they wanted and Pony gathered it. As they started walking back, Korey asked him a question.

"What's it like, living in Tulsa?"

Pony smiled. "It's nice. There're some gangs and this Greaser vs. Soc thing, but if you stay out of that, it's really a nice place."

"So do you think it's a nice place?"

"Sure. I've seen some real bad things around here, but it's where I've grown up. I don't have much a choice but to like it." Korey nodded. They opened the car door to find that Cherry had climbed up front with Dally. The two were talking. Cherry seemed upset. She climbed back to her seat. Korey and Pony handed out the treats and sat down

The rest of the stay was silent, everyone watching the movie and mining on popcorn. Korey was happy that she had snuck out. She would find out later that her parents were not happy about it. Cherrys parents weren't all too happy with her. She has snuck out as well. This wasn't good news for either of them. This event would be one of many that changed the lives of everyone they knew… Forever.

Sorry it was so short. I didn't have many ideas for this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

 **Sorry it's been a while. The family's in town and I just came back from vacation. Hope you enjoy!**

Pony wasn't sure about many things. He was still very young, after all. He didn't know what he wanted to do with his life. He had no clue how he was going to pass geometry class. But above all, he didn't know if he loved Cherry Valance.

He liked her. That's why they had gotten together in the first place. They found each other's presence particularly satisfying. They thought the other was attractive. They liked the same things, more or less. When two people enjoys those things about the other, it typically leads to them going out. But it doesn't necessarily mean they love each other, right?

Pony thought about this as he lay in bed that night. Soda lay next to him snoring away like always, but that wasn't what was keeping him up. It was Cherry. Of course it was.

The two had been dating for sometime now, but Pony had never thought to ask if she really loved him. Did he really love her? No. He didn't feel for her the same way he felt for his family or friends. When he was with her, Pony felt obliged to talk and be happy. Everything felt so forced with Cherry.

It wasn't always like that, though. He remembered a time when he probably did love her, or at least get close to it. When they first met, their relationship was far different. They hadn't been dating, or even known each other for more than a few hours, but Pony felt like he could talk to her. Nowadays he didn't bother to tell her anything that was all that important. She probably didn't either, despite all the talking she did. Their relationship now was nothing more than small talk.

Pony had never really thought about this stuff at all until now, which brought him to wondering why it was he even imagined this life without Cherry in the first place. She hadn't done anything wrong to him, and he hadn't to her either. So what was it?

"Korey!" Pony whispered after a few minutes. No… it couldn't be. They had only just met, but they had a connection, of sorts. He confessed to her something the Cherry would never hear from his mouth. "I don't have much of a choice but to like it." He said in regards to his hometown. He wouldn't dare say that to Cherry. He knew she loved it here. That would only turn into an argument.

Pony got to thinking some more. The short conversation the two had shared was much like him and Cherry when they had first met. If he were to end up in a relationship with Korey, by some means, they would end up just like him and Cherry. Right?

Ponyboy was always too logical.

•••

Cherry liked Dallas Winston. It was a fact and there was nothing she could do to change it. On her bedside table she had his phone number on a slip of paper, but she swore to herself that she wouldn't dare call. He was a dangerous man to be in love with.

She had known for a while that she had felt this way about him, but that was always a thought she had pushed to the back of her mind. She avoided him at all costs and was quite successful in doing so. But she was bound to see him eventually.

She had always had a thing for the "bad boys". They seemed so much more fun to be around than the poetic, athletic ones. She still liked Pony. This much was true, but she didn't like him in the way she felt for Dallas. He was so much more daring and strong whereas Pony was more… optimistic and loving. They were good traits, but there was too much of that in their relationship. People say opposites attract, but Cherry and Pony were practically the same.

She couldn't leave Ponyboy for someone like Dallas. She knew how much it would break his heart. It would break her heart too. Pony wasn't a bad boyfriend or anything. He was great, and she didn't have the courage to let down someone like that. It wasn't in her nature to be mean to someone who didn't deserve so.

But Dally. She knew how he was. She knew the consequences of getting into a relationship of any sorts with that man. He was constantly in and out of jail cells and hospital beds. He spent his nights drinking and having sex with girls he didn't even know the names of. The only love he had in his heart was the love of the chase. Chasing risk, chasing lust, chasing gullible girls who just want a chance with someone, if only for a night. He had no room in his small heart for Cherry. She didn't want to become another one of his accessories, something he wore on his arm all day only to get it's of it a week later. She wanted to be his, but Cherry knew that there was no way in hell that it would ever happen.

Oh, how she wished for it, though. She prayed for him to change his ways, and she didn't even believe in a god.

Cherry looked over at her nightstand once more. She piece of paper sat flimsily under the telephone. She picked it up and examined it. If she called now, she could meet with him in a matter of minutes, and her clothes would be off in a few more. But that wasn't what she wanted. Then again, she wanted Dally, and with him, that's what you got.

No.

She crumbled up the paper and tossed it away in the bin by the doorway. She had a good thing going with Pony, and she didn't want to end it for sex and alcohol, but if she kept it going, all she'd be getting was hugs and milkshakes.

She took the number back out of the bin. Cherry absolutely hated herself for doing this, but Cherry Valance always got what she wanted, and she wanted Dallas.

She dialed the number. No one answered.

 **I really hope you enjoy this chapter because I enjoyed writing it! Please review, follow and favorite! Thanks so much for reading**!


End file.
